


Sugar Free

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: DBZ Red Ribbon Army [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: In order to find the evil General Fuchsia, Android 18 must survive a city of perversion.





	Sugar Free

**Author's Note:**

> Expect character breaks. It's only fan fiction after all.

Years ago, Androids 17 and 18 turned their backs on the Red Ribbon Army, the organization that augmented their bodies. Recently, General Fuchsia made them pay for it. By using an EMP, the short, old, out of shape general temporarily nullified their powers. Then he proceeded to brutally beat Android 17 and raped his twin sister, Android 18, in front of him.

After their ordeal, 17 decides to look for Son Goku, the powerful warrior that once destroyed the original Red Ribbon Army. But 18's impatience gets the better of her. She decides to take revenge on her own.

18 has never been to Sugar Free City. It is believed to be one of the most dangerous cities in the world. But the android isn't afraid. Being a super powered android martial artist, she is very dangerous in her own right. She also happens to be a very beautiful, young woman with golden hair. It has only been seconds since she entered the city, and already she has attracted the gaze of many men. But the only man in this city that she is interested in is a nightclub owner named Jae.

Back when she was a member of the Red Ribbon Army, Jae was one of the terrorist organization's assets, providing the generals with valuable information, illegal weapons, and women.

A broad shouldered bouncer in a black suit stands in 18's way at the entrance of Jae's nightclub, The Tiara.

"You know who I am?" the android brazenly asks him.

"Yes," he answers.

"Then you know I can kick your ass, right?"

The bouncer's face tenses. Someone contacts him through his earpiece. 18 notices the security camera above the double doors. She knows that Jae is watching her right now, perhaps nervously, and rightfully so.

A shorter man in a suit comes out and tells her, "He's expecting you. Follow me to his office, please."

18 smirks at the angry bouncer as she enters.

#

The short man doesn't let 18 look into the club for obvious, criminal reasons and leads her directly to the owner's office in the basement.

"Android 18!" Jae, in a gaudy hat and coat, rises from his throne-like chair to greet her with a wide smile and open arms.

"Where's Fuchsia?" 18 asks.

"Whoa! No small talk? No reminiscing about old times? I haven't seen you in years!"

"And I'd like to keep it that way. If you knew what was good for you, you'd want to keep it that way, too. Now, where is Fuchsia?"

Jae nods to his bodyguards. Two of them grab 18 by her arms.

"Hey!" 18 shouts in surprise.

But what surprises her more is how she cannot seem to break free of their hold.

Jae laughs and says, "Surprise, surprise! You were hit by an EMP on your way in. I had that installed to disable any hidden cameras or microphones some undercover cop might try to use. But in your case, it knocked out your super powers, didn't it?"

18 puts up a brave front, but inside, she is terrified. Jae takes a step forward. He is so close to her, it makes her uncomfortable, and she has to turn her head away. He moves the lapels of her sleeveless denim jacket aside.

"You know, I've always wanted to have a look under your shirt," he tells her, looking at her chest.

He touches her cheek with his forefinger then draws a slow line down her face, her neck, between her breasts. He holds the hem of her tight shirt and lifts it over her bosoms. Then he reaches around her to unhook her strapless bra.

"Don't do this, Jae-" 18 warns him.

"Shhh…" he interrupts her. "I've waited years for this. Don't ruin the moment for me."

He removes her bra, exposing her ample breasts.

"Oh, 18! You do not disappoint!" Jae tells her, a huge smile on his face. "They're even better than I imagined."

One of the bodyguards whistles. The android's face reddens, but she says nothing. Jae takes her breasts in his hands and squeezes so hard, it makes her wince. He grabs her chin and forces her to face him, then he roughly kisses her in the mouth. 18 tries to pull away, but his bodyguards keep her in place.

When Jae is done, he gets down on one knee and slowly moves his hands up her smooth, slender legs, all the way up her denim skirt. Android 18 shudders in anger when she feels him pull her panties down her ankles.

"I heard that the last time you got hit by an EMP, Fuchsia had some fun with your nice ass," Jae tells her as he stands. 18 gnashes her teeth at the bitter memory. Jae continues, "Rape isn't a strong enough word for what I'm about to do to you."

He nods to his bodyguards again. The big men drag the woman kicking and screaming to a nearby table and make her sit on its edge, then they force her down on her back.

"No! No! Let me go!" she snarls, redoubling her efforts to break free.

Jae puts his hands on her knees and forces her legs apart to take a good long look at her pussy. With one hand, he unbuckles his belt, undoes his fly, and takes out his massive cock. 18 stares in silent shock at the size of it.

"Big, ain't it?" the club owner gloats. "Now, I've never seen the general's wiener, but he an old, fat, short dude. So I'm guessin' he got nuthin' on me."

"Please don't do this to me, Jae," the android begs fearfully. "We're old friends, right? Remember the old days?"

Jae forces his dick inside her. The woman's entire body becomes rigid. She tilts her head back and screams.

"And that's just the tip!" the club owner brags.

He grabs her hips and begins thrusting half his cock in and out of her.

"STOP!" 18 yells.

Jae laughs at her pleas and starts raping her harder and deeper. He fucks her so hard, the legs of the table squeak and scratch the floor. Jae reaches forward to grab the woman's breasts as he rapes her harder still. 18 begins desperately kicking at the air and bucking her hips, but she is unable to get him off her. If anything, the movement of her hips probably made it more pleasurable for him. Finally, Jae moans, releasing loads of his cum inside her. 18 angrily shuts her eyes tight as tears stream from them.

#

Stripped completely naked, Android 18 is thrown face down on Jae's bed. Jae climbs on top of her. He reaches around her to cup and squeeze her breasts as he places wet kisses all over her back.

"I'll make you suffer for this," 18 threatens him.

"Is that right?" Jae whispers in her ear. "You know, I heard you have a family now. A husband and a cute, little daughter. Now, we all know you're a badass, but what about them? You don't want nuthin' bad to happen to them, do you?"

"You stay away from them!"

"Then stop threatening me and take it in the ass like you're suppose to."

18 groans as she feels her asshole stretched by Jae's invading member.

"Aw, yea. That's the stuff," the rapist says, enjoying the tight embrace of her anus around his shaft.

The android grabs a large pillow and sobs into it as she is raped anally.

#

Later, the broad shouldered bouncer drags 18 by the wrist towards the exit.

"Wait!" the woman complains, pulling against him. "Give me back my clothes first!"

The bouncer opens the door and shoves her out. People start staring at the beautiful, naked blonde. 18 blushes and quickly covers her chest with her forearms. Jae appears from behind the bouncer. He has her clothes bundled and extends them to her.

But when 18 reaches for them, he suddenly pulls them back and says, "Gimme one last look at the goods."

The android glares at him, but she complies. She lowers her arms to her sides to let him ogle her bare breasts. Satisfied, Jae smiles smugly and throws the woman's clothes at her feet. 18 quickly gathers them up but realizes something.

"Hey! My bra and panties aren't here!" she complains.

"Oh, I'm keepin' those. Souvenirs of our special night together," Jae chuckles as he replies. "Oh, and since you were such a good fuck, I'm gonna help you out. A doctor owns a clinic in this city. Name's Dr. Phil Good. I heard he recently did some work for General Fuchsia. Maybe he knows where the general is. Your powers should be fully restored soon. I suggest you get movin'. That sweet body of yours seems to have attracted some ants."

18 looks around and sees a large group of men with lust in their eyes advancing towards her.

"Oh shit," she gasps.

She doesn't bother getting dressed. She just quickly puts on her boots, bundles her clothes under her arm, and makes a run for it.

"Get her!" one of the men commands.

And they roar as they chase her.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" 18 squeaks in panic.

She jumps up to fly, but she falls right back down. The men are nearly upon her.

"That ass is mine!" one of them yells excitedly.

18 frantically runs again. She jumps and this time, she manages to stay afloat for two seconds. One of her pursuers makes a grab for her, and 18 feels his fingertips brush against her ass, making her skin crawl. She runs and jumps one more time. One man dives for her. But he misses as the android finally takes to the skies.

#

Android 18 gets dressed and marches towards the clinic. She's done playing nice and smashes the double doors inward.

"What-?!" the startled, skinny doctor starts to ask, turning from his lab table.

18 grabs him by his collar, forces his back against the table, and snarls, "Where is Fuchsia?!"

"F-Fuchsia?? I don't know! I just helped augment Android 69 and his friends! That's it!"

18 has never met Fuchsia's new, teenage androids. But she heard that they attacked Son Gohan and Videl. Fortunately, Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan and managed to defeat one of them, forcing the group of teens to retreat.

Suddenly, 18 feels a prick on her left butt cheek. She looks in time to see a syringe in Dr. Phil Good's hand.

"W-What did you give me?" she asks, staggering back.

"You are still partly human and prone to more powerful sedatives, Android 18," Phil tells her, putting the syringe away. "Oh, yes. I know who you are. I read your file before operating on the three teenagers."

He steps forward, cups her breasts in his hands and starts squeezing.

"Don't touch me," 18 warns him, but she is too groggy to do anything about it.

"The general told me all about what he did to you," Phil says as he molests her. "I've been fantasizing about you ever since. So glad you decided to pay me a visit."

He pushes her against a wall and ravenously kisses her soft lips. 18 tries to push him off her, but the drug has weakened her immensely. Phil lifts her shirt over her bare breasts.

"Thank God you didn't wear a bra," he tells her. "I could never undo those things. Isn't that weird? I can turn a human into an android, but I can't take a bra off a woman." He pulls up her skirt. "And you didn't wear any panties either. I'm beginning to think you came to my office wanting to have sex with the doctor."

"Go to hell," 18 growls.

The doctor uses his feet to force her legs apart. Then he unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants to release his penis.

"Don't!" the android says, feebly trying to break free.

Phil guides his penis to her entrance then pushes it in, making the young woman shut her eyes tight and squeak. The doctor thrusts his dick in and out of her repeatedly. He is not as big as Jae, but it doesn't make this rape any less humiliating for the young woman than the last one.

Phil tweaks her nipples, making them hard. 18 moans helplessly. The doctor begins thrusting harder.

"You're even more beautiful in person," he whispers in her ear. "And your hole feels even better than I imagined."

18 doesn't answer. A tear runs down the side of her face. Phil forces her to face him, and he kisses her lips once more as he orgasms inside her.

#

Phil takes the weakened android to his bedroom. He strips her naked then lays her on his bed. With a wicked grin, he spreads her legs and climbs on top of her. He runs his fingers up her smooth thighs. He places kisses on her trim stomach then all over the swells of her breasts. 18 moans again when the doctor starts sucking on her left nipple.

Phil sits back on his knees. With a pleased moan, he forces his penis back inside the helpless woman's pussy, and he starts raping her again. He thrusts so hard, it makes her firm breasts jiggle. 18 desperately wants to beg him to stop, but she knows it would be pointless. He won't stop no matter what she says. And this won't be the last time he rapes her tonight.

#

Elderly Mrs. Pei Pei walks down the stairs to greet her long time client and friend, Dr. Phil Good. She finds him in the foyer holding on to an obviously intoxicated blonde woman.

"Who's this?" the old woman asks.

"This is Android 18," Phil answers. "She's yours for the night."

"Just one night?"

"That's how long the effects of the drugs will last. She's a powerful martial artist, so I had to give her a strong dose. Another one might kill her."

"And what would be wrong with that?"

"Don't get greedy. You remember that monkey boy the general told us about?"

"Son Goku."

"Yes. Well, he's a thousand times more powerful now than when he destroyed the original Red Ribbon Army. Her husband is his best friend. We know Goku is not the type to hold a grudge, but killing her might just provoke him."

"Are you saying we won't win in a war against her martial artist friends?"

"Oh, we'd win, for sure. We're far more organized and ruthless. But a war would be unnecessarily costly."

Pei Pei sighs. "Very well. One night. She's very beautiful. My clients will be pleased."

"Clients?" 18 asks drunkenly. "This is a brothel?! No! You can't! I'm not a prostitute!"

The old woman smiles wickedly and tells her, "You are tonight."

#

Pei Pei washes Android 18 herself. 18 doesn't mind. After what she's been through, a hot shower is just what she needs. That is, until the old woman forces two fingers inside her pussy.

"Hey!" 18 complains. "What are you doing?!"

"Just making sure you're clean for the clients, Dear," Pei Pei answers, cupping one of 18's breasts and fondling it.

"Stop that! Get your hands off me, you bitch!"

The old woman just cackles as she violates the hapless android more ruthlessly.

#

Android 18 is locked in a room with a large bed in the center and a mirror on the ceiling. She is given a very short, sleeveless silk robe to wear. With no other choice aside from nudity, she puts it on. She looks at her hands and realizes that she's not as dizzy anymore.

"My strength is returning," she excitedly tells herself. "I can fight! No way I'm letting anybody else touch me tonight."

The door opens, and a short, fat, hairless man wearing a towel around his waist enters. He gives her the once-over and smiles lasciviously. 18 raises her fists.

"Don't come near me," she warns him.

He comes near her. 18 hits him with three consecutive straight punches to the stomach. To her disappointment, he just laughs at her attacks. He pulls her to him and roughly kisses her in the mouth. His hands move down her back to knead her buttocks. She strikes his shoulders with hammer fists, but they do no damage. Her strength is not returning fast enough. Keeping one arm around her waist, the client slips his other hand into the front of her robe to cup and squeeze her right breast.

"No! Don't touch me!" 18 yells, as she tries to push him away.

He slides the robe down her shoulder, uncovering her right tit. The android's face reddens furiously. The fat man presses his mouth against her breast and begins sucking at the nipple. To his pleasure, the woman starts moaning loudly in response.

His free hand moves between her legs. He strokes her crotch. And when she begins to get wet, he pushes one of his fat fingers inside her pussy. 18 screams as she is ruthlessly fingered again. The man grins wickedly, watching the tortured expression on the woman's beautiful face as he plays with her genitals. The android shuts her eyes tight. She can't stop herself from moaning louder. Her legs are quivering. She knows that she is mere moments away from an orgasm. The client also knows. Forcing a second fat finger inside her, he violates her more vigorously. Just as 18 is about to come, he kisses her lips again, and she screams into his mouth as she climaxes all over his hand.

He throws her quivering body on the bed. He positions himself between her legs and forces his penis inside her wet, sore pussy, making her wince.

"N-No. No more," 18 begs.

He bends forward and licks the side of her face. Then he rocks his fat ass back and forth as he rapes her. The android shuts her eyes tight and weeps as she is brutalized again.

#

When the fat man finishes with her, Android 18 swears that she will defeat the next man they send in the room. She ends up losing to him and gets raped by him also. As she does to the man after him, and every other man they send in the room that night. But she fights bravely everytime nonetheless. Sadly, her defiance only makes it more exciting for Mrs. Pei Pei's sick clients. Most of them want to make a reservation for another night. Others even want to buy the android. But Mrs. Pei Pei makes it clear that 18 is good for only one night.

#

Early the next day, a chauffeur drives Mrs. Pei Pei and Android 18 to the city limits.

"I'm going to make all of you pay for what you did to me," the android tells the old woman.

"Really?!" Pei Pei responds. "After everything that happened to you here, you actually want to come back to this city?!" The old woman laughs cruelly. "Well, do let me know in advance, so I can line up even more of my clients to that sweet pussy of yours."

Android 18 glares at the old woman, but she says nothing. She exits the vehicle and angrily slams the door. The car drives away, and 18 starts walking. She passes a sign that reads, "You are now leaving Sugar Free." 18's entire body trembles with rage. She takes to the skies and flies, trying to get as far away from the accursed city as fast as she can.

END


End file.
